Picture perfect
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: Disclaimer:i do not own TT. Raven and Robins daughter goes missing, she ends up in an orphange and is searching for her real parents.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The lights in the dimly lit room flickered briefly before they went out. The smell of wet carpet filled the still air. Her eyes shifted to the window at the other side of her room; some of the moons light danced in the darkened room. A small barely unnoticeable sigh escaped her lips. She often wondered why she was here, and who her real parents were. None of the adults in the building told her anything whenever she asked. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her broken little mirror, it was the only thing she had when she was left here. There were some broken pieces of glass missing, but she for some reason liked it better that way. It made her happy to know that not everything was perfect and not everything need to be fixed. She looked at herself and blinked slowly. Her already pale skin looked even paler and her sky blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Her long waivy hair was somewhat tangled and knotted. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle it. A frustrated grunt escaped her lips as she accidently tugged some of her hair out. The shadows behind her shifted and went by unnoticed, but the chill in the room couldn't be ignored by her. She placed the mirror on her dresser and looked once again at her window, it was open.

"Funny… I don't remember opening it." She mumbled to herself.

The shadows shifted again and this time she noticed. She turned and tried to make out what it was but it was hard to tell in her dark room. As her eyes adjusted to dark room, she could see someone near her bed and was looking at her. The figure took some steps closer to her but stopped about ten feet away. She noticed it was a woman, the woman had a cloak wrapped around her body and had a hood that completely covered her face. She took a step toward her, but the woman stumbled backwards and disappeared into the darkness. The lights flickered on and she blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light. She looked around the room and walked over to her window. Wrapping her fingers around the small handles, she closed the window tightly and locked it. Turning to stare around her room, she noticed a paper on the floor.

Raven flew back towards the titans tower, her mind had thoughts racing around, each bumping into each other. After spotting the tower not too far away, she transformed into her soul self and flew through the walls. She headed straight towards her room where no one will bother her. Once she was in her room she made sure her door was locked before she opened her cloak and pulled out some papers.

"I can't believe she's alive." She whispered to herself as she stared at the small photo in her hands.

Shaking her head, she turned around and placed the photo gently on her bed. It was strange almost 13 and half years ago she lost her daughter, and now she might have actually found her.

"Now to tell Robin…" she shook her head dismissing the thought. He was with Starfire now; he shouldn't be worrying about something that happened so long ago. '_No, but he has a right to now.'_ The voice in her head told her. She nodded and stared at the photo on the bed, it was her and robin carrying their daughter.

She sat on her bed flipping through the other pages she had, she had a map of the city, a list of kid's names that were around the same age as her daughter, and… she scanned the floor around her. It was gone; her daughter's birth certificate was gone. She got up quickly and looked around her room. Not a single paper was a round, she began to panic, and it was the only thing she had left to help her find her daughter.

"No!" she whispered loudly and cursed under her breath. She fell to her knees and hugged her body tightly. '_This can't be happening to me!'_ she pinched her arms hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. Drawing a shaky breath, she counted to ten, trying to calm herself down.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sat on her bed and ran her pale thin fingers over the white piece of paper. She read the paper carefully; it was strange, it was her birth certificate that she was reading. She gently placed it on her bed and walked over to her desk and rummaged through some notebooks, after a while she found the paper she was looking for.

She pulled it out and walked back over to her bed, she carefully laid it down next to the paper the woman dropped and nearly gasped as she noticed they were exactly the same.

Falling on her knees in front of her small bed she traced the lettering of both papers with shaky fingers and let tears drip down her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists and growled in anger, she pushed off her knees and wiped the tears off her face angrily. She kicked her bed, sending it skidding to the other side of her room. She hooked a finger under the small silver bracelet around her wrist and tried to pull it off.

It sent a bolt of electricity through her body as she managed to pull it to her knuckles. She looked around her room for something to throw, her eyes landed on the nearly broken chair in front of her desk. She grabbed it and tossed it to the wall were it broke apart on impact. She heard angry shouting from her neighbors but she ignored them as she continued on her rampage, she grabbed her mirror on her dresser and threw it to the floor where it shattered some more.

Breathing hard, looked around and she noticed the papers on the floor beneath the broken chair, she shook her head as she realized what she had done. She fell to her knees and started picking up the broken mirror pieces that lay scattered around her room. Her heart ached as she saw the mirror in its even more broken state, she started sobbing uncontrollably letting the warm tears fall onto the ground.

She crawled over to the papers that were trapped under the broken chair ignoring the pain as shards of glass dug into her knees. Pushing the chair aside, she grabbed the papers in her shaky hands and continued sobbing. After about ten minutes of crying she sniffled and hiccupped, her heart still ached and she knew she was going to get yelled at because of the mess she made. She got up on shaky legs and stumbled over to her desk, she opened the drawer and carefully placed the papers inside. She ran a hand through her thick ebony locks and let out a shaky breath, she took a step from the desk when she heard loud footsteps coming her way down the hallway. Her eyes widened and she stumbled away from the door to the wall farthest away from the flickering light.

The door swung open to reveal four very angry women with sweat beading their faces, the one in the front took a step inside the room and glanced around, she looked in her direction and sneered at her. The girl cowered against the wall as the lady walked straight towards her with her fist clenched, she stopped and raised a hand up to her. The girl shut her eyes tightly and prayed for the lady to leave her alone, but instead she struck her face. She fell to the side and raised a shaky hand to her throbbing cheek.

"You filthy girl, how dare you destroy things that do not belong to you! I have every right to kick you out into the street where you belong."

She looked up and fought the tears that were desperately trying to fall down her cheek, she bowed her head and bit her lip.

"Say something you stupid girl!" the lady grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up so she was looking at her.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You better be." She pushed the girl to the ground and walked back to where the other ladies were waiting.

"Mariam, you were too rough on her." she heard the older one say to the leader.

"Did you see what she did to our property Diana?" she growled back at her.

"Mariam…" the older lady walked out of the room completely ignoring everyone. The girl stared at them as they each gave her a look before following Mariam out.

The girl sat on the ground shaking, she wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Her low sobs filled the tiny room, her head felt dizzy as each sob racked through her entire body.

After ten minutes had passed, she had stopped shaking and the tears that slid down her face were dried up. Pulling herself up, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out some clothes she hardly wore and placed them on the ground near her, she looked around some more and found a brush, after finding it she picked up her clothes and walked out of the room. She walked to the small bathroom down the hall and slid inside of the room silently, placing her clothes on the ground, she turned on the water and stepped inside of the cold shower. She rinsed her hair out and shivered under the cold water, after about ten minutes of getting used to the water, she turned it off and wrung her hair. She stepped out of the tub and pulled on her clothes.

The tight black jeans fit close to her wet legs and the black lacy tank top hung close to her body, she picked up the brush and tried to untangle her hair from all the knots. After brushing her hair for like the millionth time, her hair was almost tangle free and soft, she let it cascade down her back.

She left her dirty school clothes on the floor and took off towards her room, once she was inside, she pulled on her old shoes and grabbed the few items that were important to her and placed them inside an old empty school bag. She looked around her room one last time before opening the window and jumping outside into the cold night.


End file.
